


This and That: A Collection

by WordsmithDee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Bromance, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Family, First Kisses, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, NSFW, OT3, Otps, Romance, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/WordsmithDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of this and that.</p>
<p>Chapter One: Clint surprises Darcy with breakfast and she doesn't miss the chance to taunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Oatmeal, Not Arsenic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so occasionally on my [Tumblr](http://wordsmithdee.tumblr.com/) I ask for prompts when I feel I need to kickstart my muse. Usually I just post them on tumblr because they aren't very long, but I've decided to turn it into a weekly thing and I'm going to be adding them here. So this is it, my little collection of ficlets and drabbles.

The bowl of _stuff_ was slid in front of her before Darcy could even think of asking for her regular, and much beloved, pop tarts. She blinked twice and stared down at the bowl of thick, creamy _stuff_ that was topped with raisins, unsure if she was really seeing what she was seeing. She poked at the bowl with her spoon, the tip living little crescent marks in the _stuff_.

"I know I just woke up and the coffee hasn't kicked in, but this does not look like a red velvet pop tart," she commented, trying to keep the horror out of her voice that she was actually expected to eat this.

Clint looked up at her with a weary look of resignation and shook his head. It had been six months since Darcy officially moved in with him, something that still made him pause and wonder because how the hell had that happened? He had known most of her little quirks and foilbles before the big move, but until he opened the kitchen cabinet one day and had been greeted by boxes of pop tarts and other sugary breakfast foods, he hadn't realized the depth of her insanity.

Not that he ate healthy all the time himself. But still, he did tend to eat more healthy than Darcy, who preferred quick fix meals or just plain junk food. So he had gotten up before her this morning and fixed one of his favorite breakfast foods, in an attempt to get her to eat more healthy. He should have known that even as half asleep as she was, she wouldn't let it go.

"That's because it isn't, Darce. It's called oatmeal and it's good for you," he said and gestured towards his own bowl of apple cinnamon spiced oatmeal. "Try it."

Darcy scrunched up her nose and poked the oatmeal again. "Are you trying to kill me? Are you tired of having me around already and this is your not so subtle way of offing me?"

"Darcy..."

"No, it's okay, I mean I totally understand because I'm crazy and having me around gets to a person, but Clint, honestly, an arrow would be more painless. This is just cruel and unusual."

Clint rolled his eyes. This was the thanks he got for trying to do something nice. "Eat your oatmeal, Darcy."

"But," she whined in protest, "it has raisins! And its kinda lumpy."

When he growled, Darcy ducked her head to hide her grin. She actually had nothing against oatmeal or any healthy breakfast food for that matter. She just found it endearing that Clint was trying to take care of her. She secretly loved these little moments when Clint proved with little ways how much he loved her.

Clint wanted to reach across the table and shake her. It was oatmeal, not arsenic. But when he glanced up, he caught her looking down but not before he caught a glimpse of her grin. It made him stop and reconsider everything she had said. He had to control his own urge to grin when he realized she was just pulling his leg.

She might not like the oatmeal, but she liked that he was trying to make her eat healthier. But Darcy, being Darcy, wouldn't just accept it. No she had to give him a hard time about it. She wouldn't be Darcy if she wasn't being a smartass.

So they sat there, bickering over the oatmeal while eating, both content with their little secrets. Clint would continue to force healthier foods upon her and Darcy would give him a hard time while enjoying every minute of it.


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a case of the nerves over going back to school and Clint does his best to make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick little drabble written for a tumblr friend who was nervous about going back to school.

“It was stupid to think I could do this,” Darcy grumbled as she stared at the list she held in her hand.

Clint glanced up from his tablet and just barely managed not to roll his eyes. She'd been on the same thread for over an hour and while endearing, he was starting to wish that she'd relax. “Babe, you're going to be fine.”

Darcy whipped around to give him the stink eye. “Yeah you say that now. What about in like two months when I'm cramming for mid-terms and you're being bitchy because you aren't getting any? Am I gonna be fine then?”

This time Clint did roll his eyes. “Darcy, your classes haven't even started and you are already going to get yourself worked up over mid-terms?”

She sighed and shook her head, knowing he had a point. When it was suggested she go back to school and get a second degree in business administration, which didn't quite mesh with her vision for her future but would be extremely helpful when it came to managing the Avengers, she had been gung-ho over the idea. She liked school, liked learning new things. But as the day classes were due to start drew closer, she started to remember what it had been like the first time around and how crazy it had been. Hell at the end it landed her an internship that got her involved with the Avengers.

She put aside her class schedule and walked over to flop down next to Clint. She snuggled up against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Laying her head on his shoulder, Darcy thought about how lucky she was. Living in the Avengers Mansion, working with the world's mightiest heroes, chasing down and wrangling absent minded scientists, falling in love with Clint. This hadn't been in her plans but she wouldn't change it for anything.

“I'm nervous. I'm worried how I'll juggle classes, coursework, and managing to keep you guys in line,” Darcy confessed.

Clint widened his eyes in shock and said, his voice laced with sarcasm, “No, really? Darcy, you do realize that freaking out is all you've been doing for the last week?”

“And who was it that drove every single one of us to distraction when his bow went missing? Are we really going to sit here and compare freak outs?” Darcy shot back with a grin. She'd been ready to strangle him by the time that Tony admitted he had stolen the archer's bow and quiver, all for science of course. It took two days and death threats from Clint to get Tony to confess what kind of tinkering he had done.

Clint's lips turned up in a sheepish grin. “I love my bow.”

“The romance you have going on with it is very sweet, if a bit weird,” Darcy told him seriously, her eyes twinkling. “But if you can freak out over a weapon, I can freak out about my education.”

Clint shifted so that he was facing her and framed her face with his hands. “Darcy, it's going to be fine. You are going to be fine. The Avengers will be fine. The state of the world will not collapse just because you are going back to school.”

“It might, I don't know how you guys get anything accomplished without me, Pepper, and Jane,” Darcy mumbled with a smile. The smile wavered and when her eyes met Clint's, they were serious. “And us? Will we be fine?”

Surprised, Clint pulled back to stare at her. At first he thought that she was joking, but her eyes never changed and the frown didn't disappear. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We are going to be fantastic, babe. No matter how insane, bitchy, or irrational you get, I won't go anywhere.”

“I'm not sure if that was the best way to say that, but I believe you,” Darcy responded with a lopsided smile.

Clint snorted. “You still love me.”

“Every sarcastic inch of you,” Darcy promised. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, savoring his taste. Clint kissed her back and soon she didn't have time to worry about classes starting on Monday.


	3. What Do You Mean You Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy discovers that Clint has never watched a Disney movie.

Clint stared at the rack of DVDs and Blu Rays next to Darcy's TV. He knew he'd regret asking, but he couldn't stop himself. “Darcy, why do you have an almost complete collection of Disney movies?”

Darcy looked over the top of her laptop at him, smiling at the baffled look he wore. “Because Disney is the best and I'll cut a bitch who says different.”

“But, it's just cartoons,” Clint said, waving his hands at them, unaware that by uttering those words he was risking loss of limb and life. Darcy Lewis took her Disney movies very seriously.

Darcy raised one brow, set her laptop aside so that she could join him. “They are not just cartoons, they are a way of life. Do you know how much of my childhood was wrapped up in these movies?”

“No, but I have a feeling you are going to share,” Clint teased, tugging on a lock of hair that escaped her ponytail.

“Are you honestly admitting that you have never watched a Disney movie?” she asked incredulously.

Clint got a sinking feeling in his stomach, one that he most often associated with a mission gone wrong. Her eyes were bright with purpose and determination and already she was scanning the rows of movies, lips moving silently as she considered and rejected.

“We are going to watch one, no matter what I say, aren't we?” he finally asked as she hovered between two movies.

“Bet your ass we are. Go make some popcorn. I'm going to rock your world Disney style. We'll do Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid.” Darcy pulled all three movies off the shelf and popped out the disc for The Lion King, staring at Clint expectantly when he didn't move.

Resigned, Clint sighed and shuffled into her small kitchen and popped some popcorn. When he came back into the living room, Darcy was perched on the couch, legs folded under her, pillow in her lap, remote in hand. The menu screen was up and some song, a rather catchy one, was playing and even though there were no words, she was mouthing along anyway.

It was charming, he would admit to himself, the way she turned to look at him, her eyes bright with anticipation and glee. Like a child getting to go to, well, Disneyworld for the first time. He could have told her that he had no interest in seeing a children's movie, that he had paperwork to catch up on, but he just couldn't make himself do it. Couldn't make himself disappoint her. It was in that moment that Clint Barton realized, with stunning clarity, that Darcy Lewis was going to change his life.


	4. Heatwave, Honesty, and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy teases Clint on the hottest day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble inspired by three words.

“Could it be any hotter?” Darcy complained as she flopped next to Barton at the pool side.

“Record highs this week,” Barton commented absently as he shifted his tablet to block sun glare.

Darcy let out a moan and covered her eyes with her arm. “I fucking hate summer.”

“No Darcy, tell me how you really feel.” Clint shifted to grin at her as Natasha, Tony, and Thor laughed. “Be honest, don't hold anything back.”

“I hate summer almost as much as I love when you drizzle honey between my-”

The last came out muffled and unintelligible as Clint slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. She winked at him as Tony asked just what he did with the honey. It was nice to tease him and see him looking more relaxed. It was quite the change from how he looked a year ago.


	5. A Little Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with a little free time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint/Darcy - A Little Free Time

This was new, she thought as she rounded the corner and discovered her favorite archer waiting by her door. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but Clint was supposed to be at work. In fact, he told her he was going to be spending the day on the helicarrier when they were eating breakfast this morning. So why was he here?

She tilted her head as she came to a stop in front of him. “Why didn't you just go in?”

“Forgot my key,” Clint admitted a bit sheepishly.

“Dork,” Darcy muttered with a smile as she unlocked the door. “What are you doing here? What happened to the helicarrier?”

“Fury gave me the day off,” Clint explained as he followed her in.

Darcy dumped her messenger bag on the couch. “That's odd. Jane kicked me out of the lab. Said I did too much and needed a day to relax.”

Clint smirked and nodded, “Fury said almost the same thing to me.”

It made Darcy roll her eyes. She could see Jane's fingers all over this pie. Jane thought it was just fantastic that she and Clint had started up a thing. A semi-workplace romance, Jane called it.

“Imagine that,” Darcy teased as she turned to see Clint directly behind her. “A whole day, just to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?”

“I have a plan for that,” Clint responded, pulling her into his arms.

Her lips curved into a grin. “I just bet you do. So tell me, He-Who-Never-Misses, just what do you have planned?”

Clint's hands settled around her waist and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. “Well since it's early, I thought we'd go out to lunch. Find a little diner, have some burgers. Then go catch a movie, one of the worst ones out so we can spend the entire time heckling it.”

“I like the way that sounds,” Darcy said with a sigh as she tilted her head to the side, shivering as he placed soft kisses along the smooth line of her neck.

“I thought you'd like that,” Clint murmured against her neck. “But then, as I was waiting for you, I realized what I really wanted to do.”

Darcy had to swallow a moan as his teeth sank into that tender spot where her neck met her shoulder. “Oh and what's that?”

Clint dragged his hands down over the curve of her ass and in one smooth motion, he lifted her. Darcy let out a breathless giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trusting that he wouldn't drop her. She locked her arms around his neck and met his heated gaze. “Well, Agent Barton? Just what are we going to do with all this free time we suddenly have?”

“Why don't I take you to the bedroom and show you?”

“I think that sounds like the perfect lazy day,” Darcy replied as she leaned in for a kiss that started slow and gentle and turned heated in a manner of seconds. As Clint carried her to the bedroom she made a mental note to thank Jane for meddling.


	6. Hold Tight and Don't Look Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy should have ran when Dr. Doom attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Clint - Hold tight

This was possibly the worst day of her life. A little shopping time, that's all she asked for. If she had any idea that Dr. Doom would attack and that the Fantastic Four would be out of town, Darcy would have stayed at the Tower. She would not have gone downtown to do some shopping, even though she really loved and wanted those boots she saw the last time she was out.

And of course Dr. Doom couldn't have waited to attack until she was finished fighting. All she had been doing was trying on a pair of really nice black boots. Then the screams had started when she was debating with herself over whether she could really afford them. The sensible thing would have been to hide. But when was Darcy ever sensible?

No, she ran outside to see what the screaming was all about, only to step into what was quickly becoming a battlefield. The Avengers were answering the call and had engaged Doom and were tearing up the streets in their attempt to subdue him. And instead of hightailing it out of there, again the sensible thing to do, Darcy started scanning the rooftops, looking for a familiar figure.

She found him on the fifth rooftop down from where she was standing. Her lips curved into a smile the moment he noticed her. She knew he saw her because there was a slight hesitation before he fired an arrow followed by a quick finger jab telling her to get her ass out of the line of fire. And as storefront window shattered not far from her, thank you Dr. Doom, Darcy realize that maybe Clint had a point.

Only, instead of leaving, again sensible Darcy was not in the building, she ran towards the building her lover was stationed and raced up the stairs to join him. Striving for casual, she strolled over to him and peeked over the edge to see how the other Avengers were doing.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she drawled with a quick smile.

“You are in so much trouble.”

“Gonna spank me?”

“Maybe,” Clint responded with a quick smirk. “Seriously, Darce, what the hell?”

“Oh please,” she said dismissively. “I'm safer with you and you'll take Doom down within the next five minutes. It's like shooting fish in a barrel.”

“Coulson will yell.”

“Coulson always yells. Its how he shows his love for me.”

Clint snickered and started to say something but stopped. He leaned over the edge, his eyes widening behind his shades. Then he was turning and yanking her into his arms. Darcy raised one brow. “If Fury yells at me for coming up here, what do you think he'll do if you start making out with me in the middle of a battle?”

“Darcy,” Clint said with a slow grin. “Remember how you're always lecturing me for jumping off buildings?”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah I still haven't figured out if you do it for the adrenaline rush or because you have a death wish.”

“Guess you're about to find out. Hang on tight, darlin'.”

Darcy automatically wrapped her arms around his waist before she even had a chance to process his words. “Clint don't you dare!”

But the warning came too late and they were tipping and falling over the edge. A scream caught in her throat as Clint drew and arrow and fired. Then they were jerking and twisting before slamming through a window just as the roof exploded in a riot of orange and red and flames covered where they had just been standing.

Clint grunted as they landed, his back striking the floor hard. Darcy rolled off him quickly, her eyes still squeezed shut. Her breath wheezed out of her as she cracked one eye to look at him. “I don't think I'll be the one to get a spanking tonight.”

Clint wheezed out a laugh. “Learned your lesson though, haven't you?”

She gave him a thumb's up, surprised to see her hand shaking a little. “Next time a super villian attacks, run away from the boyfriend, not toward him for protection because he'll hurl me off a rooftop.”

“Love you too, baby.”


	7. Make It Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only get one shot, you should make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint/Darcy - Make it count

Clint had no idea why he let Natasha talk him into this, but here he was, at the range, with the one one who tempted him more than any other woman. Natasha had been teaching the intern hand to hand and told him that Darcy was interested in learning a weapon, but guns scared her and the taser she routinely carried around wasn't enough. So he opened his big mouth and suggested that maybe she should learn another ranged weapon. Natasha had pounced on it and now he was stuck in this small, okay large but it felt small, room with Darcy Lewis.

It just felt wrong, how attracted to her he was. She was twelve years younger than him and he felt like a dirty old man every time he caught himself checking out her tits or ass. Natasha told him he was being stupid, but dammit, she was a child compared to them. While, yes, he was attracted to her and she was involved in this life, he didn't want to draw her deeper in.

Darcy turned to grin at him as the door closed behind him. The quick easy way she greeted him, the way her blue eyes just came to life, it made his blood heat. The urge to just pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless was overwhelming but he ignored it. Instead he walked over with a grunt and set his bow and quiver down.

Darcy looked at it with trepidation. “You know, when Natasha suggested this, I just thought she was kidding.”

“Nat doesn't tease about weapons training. And it's not a bad idea for you to learn.”

“But archery? No offense, Clint, I know it's your thing and all, but how is it going to help me? I mean, what, am I supposed to carry a big ass bow with me all the time?” Darcy asked as she wrinkled her nose.

Clint reached in his pocket and pulled out a slender stick of metal no longer than his hand and no wider than two inches. Darcy raised one brow, not saying anything. His own lips pulled back in a smirk and he pressed a button. In a quick motion, too fast for her follow, the metal folded out into a bow that was just Darcy's size. He held it out to her.

“Courtesy of Tony,” he said. “You actually try and you get to keep it.”

Darcy took it and ran her fingers over it, grinning as her fingers found the etchings of tasers. “Arrows?”

“Will be supplied. But you don't get it until you prove you've earned it. So make this lesson count.”

“Do or die?” she quipped.

“Something like that,” Clint agreed.

This was a personal hell he thought five minutes later with Darcy pressed snugly back against him. His arms encircled her as he showed her the proper way to grip the bow and to draw the arrow back. He was trying hard to concentrate on what he was showing her, but the scent of honeysuckle and vanilla that he kept inhaling from her hair was very distracting. Then there was the way she felt pressed against him. He had to shift and turn his hips so that she wouldn't feel the press of his erection. Fuck he was in trouble.

After Darcy fumbled the arrow again, he lowered his arms. “Are you even trying?”

Darcy twisted to look up at him, a look of pure frustration on her face. “Yeah but you are apparently too stupid to get the hint.”

“I'm sorry?” Clint stuttered, taken back by the fire in her voice.

Darcy rolled her eyes and lowered the bow. “Honestly, Clint, do you really think that I need to learn archery? Or that knowing how to use a weapon is essential to my job description? Natasha said you were a bit dumb but I didn't think you were this dumb.”

She turned so that they were pressed together, chest to chest, one arm coming up to hook around his neck. Feeling a bit of panic now, Clint brought his hands up to her hips, intending to push her away. But when she sucked in a breath the moment his hands touched her, Clint realized that he kinda liked how she felt under his hands. Still, this was really fucking dangerous territory. Her mouth was way too close to his.

“What are you doing, Darcy?” he demanded, mentally screaming at his hands to push her away or just let her go.

The smile she gave him was slow and heated. “Making it count.”

He opened his mouth to say something but she was leaning up and pressing her mouth against his. His heart stuttered in his chest for a split second, but as her tongue boldly stroked over his lower lip, Clint realized that this was exactly what he wanted. Darcy gave a delighted moan as his fingers dug into her hips and his tongue plunged into her mouth.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily and Darcy was looking up at him expectantly. Probably expecting him to pull away since he put a lot of time and effort into avoiding this situation. But he didn't have any regrets so he smirked and slid his hands down to squeeze her ass. “That's what I call making it count.


	8. It Was Just An Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a surprise email that starts a chain of events that makes her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy/Jarvis and the evolution of the LOLCat spam

It was waiting in her email when she logged on to her secure computer at work one morning. A funny picture of a happy looking cat with the caption 'I Peed In Your Shoe'. It made her giggle for five minutes straight. Then she spent three hours on the internet looking up funny cat pictures.

The only problem was she couldn't figure out who it was from. There was no return address, which made it all the more baffling. And if it was one thing Darcy liked, it was a mystery. Only, unlike Natasha or Clint, she didn't know how to be subtle. So instead of making quiet inquiries, she just went up to each Avenger and demanded if they were the culprit.

Tony just stared at her like she had lost her mind and said, “I don't even like cats.”

Steve looked baffled. “What's an LOLcat?”

Thor was just as baffled as Steve, if not more so. “Why would anyone send you an electronic cat? Do I need to save it?”

Clint laughed the entire time he denied it. “Please, that's not my kind of prank. I'd put real cats in your apartment, not send you pictures.”

Natasha only gave her a blank stare, making Darcy nod and say, “Yeah, didn't figure it was you.”

“I'm more of a dog person,” was Bruce's response. “Cats make the other guy hungry.”

Darcy wasn't quiet sure what to make of that so she left Bruce alone and didn't bring up cats around him again...just in case.

Pepper and Jane both denied it and Darcy trusted them. And the entire time she was questioning people, she kept getting more emails. Only after a week the emails evolved into texts with pictures attached to them. They started popping up randomly on her computer screen as she worked.

Darcy finally lost her cool one day when a picture of an orange tabby with it's head tilted to the side and the caption 'What did you say? I'm confoozled.' popped up on her screen while she was bitching to Jane about not knowing who was spamming her with funny cat pictures.

“THATS IT!” Darcy shouted, surprising Jane and Bruce. She slammed her hands against her desk, making everything bounce. “If I don't find out who is sending me these, I'm going to scream.”

Jane smirked. “What's wrong, Darce?”

Darcy glared at her best friend. “It's driving me crazy. It has to be Tony. I'm going to strangle him.”

“I would advise against that, Miss Lewis,” JARVIS said in his melodic tones. “It would be unfair as, for once, Mr. Stark is not behind this.”

Darcy slapped her hand against her brow. “I can't believe I've been so stupid. This entire time the answer has been right in front of me. JARVIS, do you know whose been sending me the LOLcats?”

There was a slight pause, as if the AI was thinking. “I do, Miss Lewis.”

She waited but JARVIS didn't continue. Letting out a little growl, she asked, “Who is it then?”

Another pause followed and when JARVIS replied, Darcy could have sworn he sounded embarrassed. “It was me, Miss Lewis.”

Jane, Bruce, and Darcy exchanged looks of shock and disbelief. Darcy's mouth hung open and for the first time in a long time she was speechless. So it was Bruce who asked, “Why, JARVIS?”

“I have noticed how much time Miss Lewis spends looking up animal pictures when she is working.”

Darcy blushed as Jane gave her The Look. JARVIS continued. “And the first time I sent a picture it was after a battle and Agent Barton had been hurt. Miss Lewis had been so worried I thought that it might cheer her up.”

“That's sweet, JARVIS,” Darcy said with a little grin, remembering the battle he spoke up. It had cheered her up. “But why the secrecy?”

“Why not?” JARVIS answered, now sounding a bit smug.

Darcy glared at the ceiling. “Now you sound like Tony.”

“No need to insult me, Miss Lewis.”

Jane and Darcy dissolved into giggles while Bruce shook his head. After that, Darcy regularly received funny animal pictures, not just cats, three or four times a day. She loved it. On especially bad days, when Clint was out with the Avengers or was injured, she would receive hourly emails that never failed to make her smile. It was a solid foundation of a beautiful, if baffling, friendship between assistant and AI.

 

 


	9. Movies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes home from a ruined date and Tony makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Tony - bromance - Darcy has a bad date - humor

Darcy stomped into the kitchen and tossed her purse on the counter. She ignored Tony as she jerked open the freezer door and dug around for the ice cream she had hidden behind a bag of frozen peas earlier this week. When she couldn't find the pint, she jerked her head out and glared at the billionaire.

“Did you eat my fucking ice cream, Stark?”

“Do I look suicidal?” Tony asked straight faced.

She tilted her head to the side. “Well, not any more.”

“Bad date?”

“Ever try to date a SHIELD agent? Do you know how often our dates get ruined because Fury summons him up for little missions? I swear to God that one eyed bastard does it on purpose.” Darcy stuck her head back in the freezer to dig around for her ice cream, muttering under her breath. “Next time I see Fury I'm going to tase his ass.”

Tony snickered. “I don't think he'd let you.”

“I don't think he has a choice,” Darcy snapped back. “This is the fifth date that was cut short because Mister High and Mighty Pirate Man just had to have Clint go out on a mission. I'm sick of it.”

“So, bad date.”

“Only in the aspect that it ended before we actually got dinner,” Darcy said with a sigh as she shut the freezer door. She hadn't found her ice cream and that only added to her irritation.

Tony walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. “Don't worry, Lewis. It's nothing personal.”

She huffed and leaned into him. “The hell it isn't. Maybe once or twice wouldn't be personal. But fifth date in a row? Yeah that's personal. That's down right vindictive.”

“Well have you done anything to piss him off?” Tony asked as he steered her out of the kitchen and into the media room. This wasn't the first time he'd been on hand when Darcy came home alone after Fury called Clint in on a mission during one of their date nights. Somehow, and he was pretty sure it was Fate fucking with him, he'd been here for every since failed date and he now had what to do down to a science, maybe even an art.

Darcy shook her head. “Nope. I mean, I am dating one of his agents. He doesn't like that but it's none of his fucking business what Clint does when he's off the clock and I'm not employed by SHIELD so it's not a conflict of interest. Tony, I'm really tired of it and I know Clint is too.”

“Then we'll just have to do something about it.”

“Are you going to don your pretty suit and go kick Fury's ass? Cause that's a plan I can get behind.” Darcy asked as she sank down onto the couch and watched Tony load the blu ray player.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “My answer is still the same as last time. Despite your dislike of the man, we still need him.”

“No we don't. We have Coulson. Who needs Wanna Be Pirate when we have Coulson?” Darcy leaned back and watched the opening menu to The Princess Bride pop on screen. The best thing about watching movies with Tony, other than the awesome home theater system, was the fact that Tony liked the same kind of movies she liked, even the romantic ones like Princess Bride. Even better, Tony had tinkered with his holo system and they could re-enact their favorite scenes. Next to Clint and Thor, Tony was her favorite Avenger.

Tony joined her on the couch and she snuggled up against him. “I'm not sure why we need Fury, but we do.”

“You're lack of conviction over whether Fury is actually needed or not does little to console me,” Darcy told him seriously.

“I'll talk to him.”

Darcy twisted her head around to look up at him and noted the serious expression he wore. There were few things that Tony took seriously these days besides Pepper and his Iron Man suits. It often annoyed everyone just how lax Tony could be. The fact that he was willing to go to bat for her because she was having romantic issues made her feel all warm and gooey.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You're the best, Tony.”

Tony tried to make a face, but the grin teasing his lips betrayed his real thoughts. As did the squeeze he gave her shoulders. “Can't have my best scientist herder feeling down in the dumps. Nothing would get done.”

“Uh huh, sure. You liiiiike me,” Darcy said, her voice turning sing song. “You looooove me. You adooooore me.”

“Shut up, Lewis and watch the damn movie,” Tony grumbled but he didn't bother to deny it.

She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder as he started the movie. So it wasn't the date night she was hoping for. But if she couldn't have cuddles with her favorite archer, then snuggle and movie time on the couch with her favorite billionaire was the next best thing. Sometimes working with the Avengers wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve take the first step to something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Steve OTP first kiss.

He was on the roof sketching again. Darcy usually found him there at lunchtime instead of downstairs with the others. It had been almost a year since he had been thawed from the ice and still he wasn't completely adjusted to the new time period. It made her heart ache just a little when she'd see him look at something and get that far off look in his eye, as if he was remembering how it looked before, knowing it would never be the same again.

Darcy did her best to help, taking it upon herself to help him transition into the changes that occurred during the seventy years he'd been frozen. It wasn't always easy, some things confused him more than others, but Steve was trying. But more often than not, when things got too bad for him, he'd come up on the roof and sketch.

He claimed it was soothing, a way for him to focus. Darcy believed him, in a way. But she had caught glimpses of his sketchbook and it just made her heart break. Instead of sketching the things he saw now, he would sketch the people he one knew. She never said anything but it couldn't be healthy. A part of her understood wanting to cling to the past because that was all he knew, but the larger part wanted to make him understand that it was time to let go, to move on. But how did you do that?

Darcy didn't know so she never said anything. Like she had before, she set the plate she carried on the table and joined him by the edge of the roof. He was looking down, not at the flow of traffic but at his sketchbook. She glanced at the sketchbook, caught a glimpse of a woman's face, then looked away, not wanting him to catch her.

Steve glanced over, his eyes unreadable. “If you want to look you can.”

She shook her head. It was another sketch of Peggy Carter and she'd seen many of those already. “I'm good. Brought you lunch. You missed a show.”

“There will be others,” Steve said, his voice a little dull.

Darcy knew then that this was going to be one of those days. Steve was back in the past and there he would stay, remembering events and moments until he was ready to come out. They happened a little more frequently when there was less to do. And it had been two months since the latest super villain attack, giving him nothing but training to focus on.

She reached over and touched his arm, causing Steve to look at her. “You okay?”

He shrugged, a lock of hair falling forward in his eyes. She tried to remember the last time he had a hair cut and realized it had been almost two months. He was getting a little shaggy. Not thinking, Darcy reached up and brushed it back, her fingers lingering before she snatched her hand back and looked away with a faint blush.

She hadn't meant to touch him, not like that. But sometimes it was just so hard to keep her hands to herself. This crush-thing she had on Steve Rogers hadn't developed overnight. It just sort of appeared. They'd become friends, at least she hoped they were friends. And the more time she spent with him, the more she came to see the man behind the mask and the more she realized that he wasn't just this all American hero. He was, simply put, a man who was very lost trying to find his way and doing the best he could.

But she kept her feelings to herself because Steve wasn't ready to let go. Or wasn't willing to. Maybe if she had a sign that he was, she'd say something. Darcy had no problem being the one to make the first move in a relationship. But ever single time she saw a new sketch of Carter she knew that Steve wasn't ready so she held back.

Staring intently at the line of traffic below, Darcy wasn't aware that Steve had moved until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She started and looked up at him, surprised to see his eyes narrowed as he studied her face. “Steve?”

“I haven't been very fair to you, have I, Darcy?” he asked, voice low.

Darcy frowned and started to shake her head, freezing when his hand shifted to cup her cheek. “I...uh...don't know what you are talking about.”

One corner of his mouth twitched in a faint grin. “You are a horrible liar, Darcy.”

He really had to stop saying her name, Darcy thought faintly even as she tried to ignore the butterflies that danced around in her belly. “Am not.”

“Why haven't you said anything to me?” Steve questioned.

Darcy ran her tongue over her lower lip and closed her eyes with a sigh. Touching him had been a mistake, she realized now. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how observant Steve could be or that just because he was lost in his memories didn't mean he wasn't aware of what was going on around him. The man was Captain America for a reason. He wasn't stupid.

It would be useless to try and lie to him now, not when he was already questioning her feelings. And it felt wrong to lie to him. Darcy reached over and picked up the sketchbook and flipped through it, lingering a few seconds on each sketch of Peggy Carter, knowing Steve was watching her. When she was done, she glanced up at him and said softly, “Because you weren't ready and I wasn't going to push.”

“Oh Darcy,” Steve murmured.

She gave him a weak smile. “It's okay, Steve. I understand and I don't blame you.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, changed his mind, and just leaned down. Darcy had one second to realize what he was doing and pull away. He was giving her that. She had no idea what he was thinking or what it meant. Maybe it was just a 'well at least I can give you this' type kiss, a door prize or something. Or maybe it was something more, the something she had been waiting for.

Whatever it was, she held still, unable to breath, and just waited. The first brush of his lips against hers was soft, tentative. Sweet in a way that said he wasn't entirely sure that this was okay. Darcy shifted closer, one hand rising to rest on his shoulder as she returned the kiss with a little more heat. Steve's hand drifted down to her hips.

The kiss didn't last long, just barely a minute and when he pulled back, Darcy's eyes stayed shut as she smiled. She really hoped that this wasn't a one time thing because it had been one of the best kisses of her life. And when she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, she had that stunning realization that this was probably going to happen again and it made her smile back at Steve.


	11. My Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tries to get Darcy to share her pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was Clint/Darcy - A fight over pudding.

Darcy knew she wasn’t seeing what she was seeing. There was just no way Clint was sitting at the counter, spoon in hand, with her bowl of double dark chocolate homemade pudding in front of him. But no, he really was about to dive into her pudding with a look of completely rapture on his face. She knew that look, she often wore it herself when she was about to have a spoonful of the best pudding ever.

Maybe he sensed her but he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a quick grin. “Hey, Babe.”

“Hey yourself,” Darcy returned, her eyes never leaving the bowl of pudding. “What are you doing?”

“Having a snack.”

“Of pudding.”

“It was in the fridge and looked good,” Clint said with a shrug as he lowered his spoon into the pudding.

Darcy squeaked and darted over, slapping a hand over his mouth before he could take a bite. “NO!”

Clint jerked, the spoon tilting and suddenly Darcy’s hand was covered in pudding. He leaned back and gave her a look of utter bafflement. “What the hell?”

“My pudding,” Darcy growled, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Clint raised one brow and stared at her. “Are you serious?”

“More serious than Tony over one of his suits. Do you even know what this is?” Darcy asked as she stared at her pudding covered hand.

“It’s pudding?” Clint offered hesitantly.

Darcy’s head tilted to the side and she covered the pudding with her clean hand. “Pudding? Just pudding? Oh no, no, no, this isn’t just pudding.”

“If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck,” Clint trailed off as her eyes narrowed. “It’s chocolate pudding, Darce, not the Holy Grail.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, blasphemer.” Darcy sniffed and edged the pudding away from him. “Clearly you don’t have an appreciation for the finer things in life. This, sir, is the Holy Grail of puddings.”

Clint swallowed a laugh. “Oh really?”

“It’s double dark chocolate but the secret that makes it the Holy Grail of puddings is to add just a hint of caramel. It is, without a doubt, the most orgasmic of puddings.” She scooted the pudding away another inch and then looked contemplatively at the pudding on her hand. “And it’s mine.”

Clint’s lips twitched at the adoring look in her eye as she twisted her hand to keep pudding from sliding off. “Aren’t you supposed to share? What’s mine is yours, what’s yours is mine?”

Darcy shrugged. “Doesn’t apply to pudding.”

“You’re insane.”

“You knew this already.” Darcy giggled at the way his eye twitched.

“I didn’t realize you were this insane,” Clint admitted as he tapped his spoon against the counter.

Raising her hand to her lips, Darcy slowly licked the rich chocolate off one finger while holding his gaze. She moaned deep in her throat. “I think that you’d understand where I’m coming from if you knew what it tasted like.”

Clint’s eyes were fixated on her lips and when he spoke, his voice was husky. “How can I when you won’t let me?”

Darcy’s eyes were bright as she offered her hand. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt, just this once.”

Her breath caught in her throat as Clint leaned forward and dragged his tongue through the pudding. His eyes were heated when he looked up at her. “I think I need a second taste.”

She grinned and stepped around the counter to slide onto his lap. “We have a whole bowl.”


	12. Keeping Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a quiet moment with Bucky at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble I wrote on my phone while waiting for my kid's soccer practice to end. It's Darcy/Bucky, my very first attempt at writing them and probably the last step down the Darcy/Bucky rabbit hole I needed.

Darcy found a spot to hide next to one of the outdoor heaters. Why she was required for this party was beyond her, but after Jane informed her of it Darcy had dressed herself up in her only nice black dress and sparkly heels. Of course the dress was strapless and had she known it was a garden party, well safe to say she would have worn a different dress. Or at least remembered a wrap.

Sighing and wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm, Darcy watched the bright colors and black tuxes blur together. The music playing was soft and romantic and the bodies converged to sway together on the dance floor.

Darcy was so wrapped up in people watching that she didn’t notice the jacket being draped over her bare shoulders at first. It took several seconds for her to realize she wasn’t shivering anymore. When she did, she tilted her head back to meet Bucky’s smiling blue eyes.

Her heart warmed as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her body back against his. She knew better than to ask if he wanted to dance, but just standing there, cradled in his arms was enough.

"My hero," she murmured softly and was rewarded with a deep chuckle. Saying nothing else the two of them watched the party from the safe haven of their corner.


	13. Birthday Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is the Birthday Queen and Clint must give her whatever she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Britt1975's birthday.

“This is a really good margarita.” Darcy giggled and nudged Clint with her foot, toes digging in and making him shy away with a chuckle. She finished the last of her drink and set her empty glass on the coffee table.

“Stop harassing me.”

“It’s my birthday and I’ll do what I want.”

“It’s only your birthday for another fifteen minutes.”

“For fifteen minutes I am the Queen and you shall worship me.” Darcy lifted her foot and wiggled her toes expectantly.

Clint raised a brow and caught her foot in his hand. “What am I supposed to do, kiss your feet?”

“I know many a bad guy who would love to have one of the mighty Avengers kissing their feet,” Darcy quipped. “As much as I’d love to lord it over them, a foot massage would be nice.”

“Last fifteen minutes of your birthday and you want a foot massage?” Clint asked as he shifted to rest her foot on his knee. His strong fingers dug into the arch, making her moan.

Darcy closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. “Well there was something else, but it would take longer than fifteen minutes.”

The smile that curved Clint’s lips was quick and wicked. “I may be willing to extend your birthday privilege of getting whatever you want for another hour if it’s interesting.”

One eye cracked open as his fingers danced up her leg and under the over-sized t-shirt she wore. “Oh it’s interesting.”

“Then perhaps we should retire to my office to discuss the terms.” Clint suggested as he stood and offered her his hand.

Darcy took it and let him pull her up so she leaned against his chest. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”


	14. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wants to learn some basic self-defense and Clint is the one to teach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this fic was: Darcy wanting Clint to teach her self defense and it goes downhill from there."

She was firm on this. With everything going around, Darcy wanted to be able to protect herself using more than just her taser. Those things quit sometimes and after last time that happened, well she didn't want to feel that helpless again. So she asked, nagged, bribed, and begged Clint to teach her some basic self-defense. Nothing too complicated, just enough that if she needed to use it, it would get her out of trouble.

He hedged on it for what seemed like forever. Not that he didn’t think Darcy didn’t need to know it. No Clint was just worried that if he taught her, and he could be a strict teacher, that it would affect their personal relationship. But after the puppy eyes Darcy used on him, he gave in. Which is why they were in the gym late at night, because Darcy was weird and didn’t want anyone else to know, and he was telling her how to do a throw if she was grabbed from behind.

That actually went well. She caught on quick and didn’t ask any stupid questions. He didn’t count “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” as stupid because hell, it was Darcy and he was pressed pretty tightly against her. Once he was sure she had that down pat, he made her lay on the padded mats.

“Are you sure you’re teaching me self-defense?” Darcy asked as she laid down as instructed with a twitch of her lips.

Clint just rolled his eyes. “If someone gets you on the ground, how do you get them off?”

He demonstrated by straddling her, holding his hands up by her neck, as if he was going to strangle her. He was trying very hard not to think about how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her, especially when she was looking so cute and amused by his actions. She shifted and he almost groaned as the action brought her body in closer contact to his.

“Well with the way you are straddling me, that leaves my legs free, so I’d knee them in the balls,” Darcy said with complete seriousness. “But it’s you so I don’t want to actually kick you in the balls and I’m pretty sure that you don’t want me to either.”

“That is the easiest way,” Clint conceded. “But there are others.”

“You can show me.” Darcy reached up and wrapped her hand in his shirt and gave a little tug. “Later though. I got better ideas of how we can pass our time on this mat.”

Clint went with the motion, shock on his face. “What the hell?”

Darcy raised her head until her breath washed over his lips. “Or we can practice, if that’s what you want.”

He had a moment to consider. This was Darcy. She was off limits. Well maybe not off limits but still. They had a pretty good friendship, one he liked and valued. And sure he thought about her that way a lot, who wouldn’t? Just because she starred in several of his shower fantasies and got him off better than any other fantasy he’d ever had did not give him a good reason for potentially ruining a very good friendship. Shit she smelled fantastic, honeysuckle and something else. Not exactly vanilla but a little similar.

Then she smiled, a slow curve of her lips, blue eyes bright with anticipation and lust. He searched her face, seeking signs of hesitation or doubt but found none. Just want and hope. Seeing that caused a little flutter in his stomach, something he hadn’t felt in ages. It was, he decided, time to sink or swim.

So he didn’t say anything. He just closed the distance between them, pressed his lips against hers, and let his actions do the talking.


	15. Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Clint go salsa dancing and things get heated up in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was simple: Darcy/Clint elevator smut. NSFW

The doors slid shut behind them silently. Clint and Darcy stared at each other for approximately 3 seconds before diving towards each other. Hands scrambled on fabric, pushing and pulling it out of the way in the rush to get flesh on flesh. The rasp of zippers being tugged down was music to their ears.

                “Never again,” panted Darcy as she tunneled her fingers through Clint’s hair. “Never again do we go salsa dancing.”

                “Agreed. It’s too sexy,” Clint muttered against her shoulder as he walked her back against the elevator wall. One hand reached out and fumbled for the STOP button. The soft buzz of the alarm mingled with Darcy’s moans as his fingers slid beneath his skirt. The soft rip of fabric followed as he tore her thong off.

                “You think everything is too sexy,” she said with a breathless laugh as his fingers moved between her thighs and flicked her clit. “It’s why we don’t go to the movies, or concerts, or-“

                Clint really didn’t want to hear about all the places they couldn’t go together because it made him horny. Not when she was hot and wet and wiggling against him. So he did the most expedient thing to shut her up. Lips covered hers, teeth sinking into her lower lip, and he slid two digits into her pussy.

                Darcy made a noise against his lips, hips grinding against his fingers. Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging, as she kissed him back just as frantically. It felt like if he wasn’t inside her she was going to die. Fingers were great and he knew exactly how to use them to get her off, but she wanted his cock, stretching and filling her.

                One hand fell from his head and shoved the thrusting fingers away. At his startled look, Darcy grinned and lifted one leg around his waist while her fingers circled his dick. “Get inside me and fuck me or I swear I’ll paint your bow bright ass pink with that new paint Stark has that can’t be removed.”

                Clint shifted closer so that his cock pressed against her slick entrance. “I don’t think I like it when you bring Stark into our sex life.”

                “If you fucked me instead of teasing me I wouldn’t have to,” Darcy retorted as she wiggled in an attempt to get him inside her.

                But Clint was completely in control and as much as it frustrated her, she loved it. He held his body still, hands gripping her hips, preventing her from making that one movement that would sheath his cock inside. Her mewling protest made him chuckle and he bucked his hips, the head of his cock hitting her clit at just the right angle to make her squeal.

                “Asshole,” Darcy murmured as her head fell back with a thunk against the wall. “God please Clint, just fuck me before I combust or something.”

                Clint raised a hand to caress her face, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

                His hand fell back to her hip and he boosted her up so she could wrap her other leg around his waist. Tilting his head forward, he gave her a warm lingering kiss as he slowly thrust inside her. He stayed like that for a moment, the two of them pressed together, foreheads touching, breath mingling. Each embracing and soaking in that connection as her pussy clenched around his cock.

                Darcy let out a long moan. “Mm feels so nice.”

                Clint just grunted in agreement. It was all he could do with the way her walls tightened around his cock, drawing him closer to orgasm with each flutter.

                Darcy smiled and her tongue darted out to stroke his lower lip. “Now fuck me like you mean it.”

                He really liked that about Darcy. She was never afraid to tell him what she wanted and how she wanted it. The sound of his chuckle was drowned out by her long groan as his hips moved in quick hard thrusts.

                Darcy squeezed her eyes shut as she focused on how it felt to feel his cock powering in and out. The dancing had gotten her system revved up and the drive home made it worse because he kept skimming his fingers along the line of flesh not covered by her skirt. She’d been so wet and anxious that fucking in the elevator was inevitable. Now he fucked her hard and deep, pressing her tighter against the wall with each powerful thrust.

                “More,” she gasped as she pressed her lips against his throat. “Fuck so close, Clint.”

                “As you wish.”

                Clint shifted so that he could slip a hand between their bodies. His fingers slid over his cock and then found what he was searching. He rolled her swollen clit between his fingers, pinching and twisting. He groaned when her pussy clamped down on his cock.

                The orgasm was a tidal wave through her system. It swamped her body, making stars burst in her eyes as she squeezed them shut because it was just too much. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, sure to leave a mark, and her thighs were like vices around his waist.

                “Fuck, Darcy,” Clint groaned as the wetness soaked his cock. His hands clenched her hips as he shuddered through his own release.

                She didn’t say anything, couldn’t, and just nuzzled his neck and hummed her approval.

                He laughed and shifted them so that his back was to the wall and slid down so that she was straddling him. Clint wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her hair. “We are going to kill each other one day.”

                “Worth it,” she sighed happily.

                "Shall I assume that this is footage I should erase?" JARVIS's voice filled the elevator.

                “I always forget you’re there, JARVIS. Man you must have the best porn collection ever between us, Thor and Jane, and Tony and Pepper.” Clint joked.

                Darcy rolled her eyes at Clint. "Maybe this time instead of completely deleting it, you can just send it to my private files. I think we'll want to remember this one."

               


	16. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy waits for Steve and Bucky to come back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bucky/darcy/steve, midnight. This is my first OT3 attempt and I like how it turned out.

She was scared. She shouldn’t be, they always came back. Every single time they came back. But it never failed, when one or both were gone on a mission, Darcy would pace the length of their apartment, biting her nails or munching on carrots. It was worse when both of them were gone, because if something happened to them who would hold her while she cried and mourned?

Nibbling on a carrot stick, taking some kind of weird comfort from the crunch in the otherwise silent apartment, Darcy turned from the window and paced to the kitchen. The routine helped settle her, at least a little bit. She was pretty sure that she could walk through the entire apartment in the dark without hitting something at this point.

It was the third day of what was supposed to be a two day mission. Nothing to worry about, she reminded herself, it’s happened before, missions running longer than expected. They were together and no one watched each others backs like Steve and Bucky did. Still, she wished that they’d get home.

The clock ticked another minute closer to midnight and Darcy knew she should at least attempt to get some sleep. Even if they were done, there was still debriefing and post mission medical exam to go through. It could be hours before they got home and Jane needed her at the lab early. Even knowing she should sleep and being tired wasn’t enough to make her go to the large bedroom and bed they all shared. If she did sleep, which was doubtful, it would not be in the huge ass bed they shared. She never slept there without one or both of them. It just felt wrong.

Darcy grabbed another carrot before walking back to the window, giving the clock, now at 11:59, a baleful look. The lights of the city sparkled prettily, but she could find no pleasure in them. Not when she knew that it was just her looking at them. What she wouldn’t give to have those strong familiar arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She was so wrapped up in imagining how it would feel to have Steve holding her with Bucky at their side that it took a few moments for her to realize that she wasn’t just dreaming about being held. She was being held. Two different arms were wrapped around her shoulders, over lapping, fingers stroking her arms.

Slowly, afraid she was dreaming, Darcy opened her eyes and stared at the reflection in the glass. Steve on her right, Bucky on her left, so close to her that their heat warmed her to the very core. Not saying anything, she wrapped her arms around their waist and let the tears fall. It was after midnight and her boys were home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky try to convince Sam to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a new fierce love for Sam Wilson after watching Cap 2. And Steve, Sam, and Bucky? Ultimate Brot3 for me for some insane reason. This drabble was inspired by [This post](http://babbleon.tumblr.com/post/81905121270/someone-should-write-a-story-based-on-these) on tumblr.

Sam moved the eggs around his plate as he thought about what Steve and Bucky just revealed. It wasn’t that he was against their plan, it just seemed really complex to him. There were a lot of ifs and maybes. He was all for throwing himself into the fire for the right cause, but he didn’t know if this one was the right one.

He pulled the phone closer to him and said into it so Steve would hear, “And you have no doubts that this will work?”

Bucky snorted and leaned back in his chair. “There are always doubts. That’s just the way the world works.”

Steve rolled his eyes and banged his head against the phone booth wall. He knew sending Bucky to talk to Sam without a buffer was a mistake. Those two just lived to antagonize each other. But he was stuck in Bumfuck, USA, and shit was going down fast. They needed Sam and Bucky was the only one close by to make the pitch.

“Listen, Sam, I won’t deny that it sounds shaky, but it’s the best we got. You in or out?” Steve asked, shifting as a car drove by and slowed before moving on. He’d been in one place too long and needed to get back on the move.

Bucky sneered and swept a hand through his hair before giving Sam a challenging stare. “Pretty boy here is too chicken shit to do anything.”

“Bucky,” Steve warned through the phone.

Sam flicked the blinds down to look at a newcomer pulling into the diner parking lot. He’d spent a lot of time here and knew the regulars pretty well and that shiny SUV was not a regular. Letting the blinds fall back in place, he tossed some bills on the table to cover his breakfast. The wink he gave Bucky was one of pure glee. “Nice to know you think I’m pretty.”

He pulled the gun from where he had it tucked against his back. “But flirting will have to wait. We got company.”

Bucky came to attention and snatched up the phone, ignoring Steve’s demands of what was going on. “We’ll be back in touch, Steve. Stay out of trouble.”

Sam looked over his shoulder at Bucky as they headed towards the diner kitchen. “You know he’s going to think we killed each other.”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered with a grin. “That’s what makes it so fun.”

Back in the desert Steve let out a curse as the line went dead. Would it have killed Bucky to give him some kind of clue of what was going on other than they had company? What kind of company? Still muttering under his breath, Steve exited the phone booth, straddled his bike, and started East. Maybe they wouldn’t kill each other before he got there, but he didn’t have much hope.

He really hated it when things went south.


	18. Her Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes on what could be her most difficult mission to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fic! The prompt was Darcy/Bucky, meet-cute? Doesn't have to be cute, though. 
> 
> I'm not so sure how cute it is, but did enjoy writing it.

She’d seen him before, a silent shadow hovering in the corners. He never spoke and barely looked at people. Then again, they rarely looked at him too. The first time Darcy met his eyes, being curious over who he was, the restrained violence in his gaze had sent her running back to Jane’s lab.

That had been a first for Darcy. Normally she never had a problem with the people who came and went in the tower. Hell, she’d tasered Thor and given Fury the finger several times. Not even Natasha, surely the world’s deadliest woman, scared her. But this man. The one they called the Winter Soldier had sent her running like a zombie was after her. And zombies didn’t even scare Darcy.

That had decided things for her. She was going to befriend the Winter Soldier if it was the last thing she did. And considering how dangerous he was, it may very well be the last thing she accomplished.

First order of business, Darcy decided, was to find out who he really was. After all, there had to be more to the man than this Winter Soldier stuff. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here at the Tower. And the best person to get information from was the man who brought him here.

She cornered Steve after his morning run. “You shouldn’t taunt Sam like that.”

“He likes it,” Steve said grinning.

“I don’t think calling you a sumbitch is an indication that he likes it.”

Steve laughed at her dry tone. “He loves me.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Darcy responded teasingly. “So about our new resident…”

Steve frowned as she trailed off. “Darcy, did Bucky do or say something to you? I’ll talk to him and it won’t happen again.”

Touched by his concern Darcy gave him a quick hug. “No, nothing like that, I promise. I was just wondering what his story was. So his name is Bucky?”

Not sure he believed her, Steve nodded. “Yes. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.”

“And his story?” Darcy prodded.

Steve shook his head. “Complicated. He’s had a rough time and he’s still not over it.”

Darcy nodded, immediately lost in her thoughts. Absently she kissed Steve on the cheek with a muttered thanks and walked back inside. She had work to do. Steve wanted her leave and wondered what she was up to.

It took her a few days to get it all together. Not just because some of the things she needed were hard to get ahold of, but also to ferret out where Bucky spent most of his time in the mornings. Haunted really was the word Darcy would use because he was like a freaking ghost. Even with JARVIS’s help it had taken two days to pinpoint his location.

Four days after talking to Steve, and after checking with JARVIS to make sure Bucky was still where she thought he’d be, Darcy found herself standing in the middle of the small rooftop garden Tony installed. For Bruce, he claimed, but they all used it to get a breath of fresh air occasionally.

She carried a tray and searched for Bucky, wondering if maybe this was a mistake. She found him near the small koi pool, staring at his reflection. It was an odd picture, the big man with shadows clinging to him, literally and _figuratively_ , staring down at the water and ripples made by the eager koi hoping to be fed. Darcy kind of liked it.

Drawing a deep breath, Darcy walked over to him and stood at his side, not saying a word, just waiting to be noticed. The only sound was the splash of water and the occasional rustle of silverware on the tray. Her hands, she was shocked to discovered, were trembling, either with anticipation or dread.

Bucky had known the minute she arrived. Ever since that first day when his mere gaze drove her off, he had been hyperaware of Darcy’s presence whenever they were in the same room. She hadn’t run from him again, but neither had she met his gaze, or even looked at him. So he was mildly curious as to why she was here now.

Since it didn’t seem like she was going to say anything and it broke a little piece of him to hear the results of her hands shaking from just being at his side, he cleared his throat and said roughly, “Did you lose something?”

Darcy jolted. He had cracked sooner than she assumed he was and it startled her. The tray slipped, tipping sideways briefly before she managed to get it steady again. She licked her lips nervously, following his gaze as it dipped down to watch her tongue slide over her lower lip. Mouth suddenly dry she thrust the tray up close to his face, almost braining him with the teapot it held.

“Shit sorry,” Darcy babbled as she lowered the tray. “I’m so sorry. Don’t kill me.”

Amused more than anything by her words, Bucky peered at the tray. It had a teapot, two cups, cream, milk, and sugar. On two delicate looking plates some kind of fluffy pastry waited to be devoured. His gaze flicked back to her and he said, “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Well that’s a relief. I’m way too pretty to die I think. Don’t you?” Darcy flushed when his gaze scanned her body. The glimmer of appreciation that flickered in the blue orbs before disappearing was not lost on her. She let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I’m screwing this all up.”

“Screwing what up?” Bucky asked, feeling a little bit confused. He wasn’t used to women approaching him like this. Maybe once he had been, but he wasn’t now. It was foreign territory for him.

Darcy let out a small sigh and wiggled the tray. “Steve told me you were having some problems.” When his eyes narrowed, she quickly went on, “Oh he didn’t tell me what. He’s like a freaking vault with that information. Anyway, I thought that since you were still, I don’t know, finding your feet, that I’d bring you breakfast. I got tea, since I didn’t think you needed coffee since you are already strung tighter than my aunt’s cello, and Cronuts.”

“Cronuts?” he asked with confusion.

Darcy grinned and gestured towards the small bistro table set up a few feet away. “My friend, you have not lived until you had a Cronut. Let’s eat and I’ll amaze you with the wonders of twenty first century food.”

She grinned when he followed her to the table. Mission complete.


End file.
